Gleeks With Vampires
by vampiregleek7
Summary: What if the Cullens and the Salvatores meet? What if a human a character from glee saved a vampire and was going to change them. Most of the characters in each place go to Mystic Falls, Virginia. It is four years to be exact in the future. I do not own any of the characters and places. Please review.
1. Glee

First ever fan fiction. I hope you like it. I do not own any of the characters just love the shows. Please write and review.

**Gleeks with Vampires**

Glee

(4 years ago) "The winner of the national show choir is, New Directions. The New Directions are from Lima, Ohio. Good luck next year everybody.

(Present) Finn Hudson came to New York to find Rachel. He found out that she was in a show. After the show he went up to talk to her. He said, "Rachel Berry is that you."

Rachel surprised said," Yes, and are you, Finn Hudson." They both laughed and hug after they made the remarks. Rachel broke it by saying, "Want to catch up over dinner, I know a great place."

Finn answered happily, "Of course." So they left to go to Delmonico's. Once they ordered they started talking again. "So are you happy with your life up here in New York."

"It is really exciting and right after college I got the part in the show. I not really a lead, but I am one of the many people in the show. But look at you; you haven't changed a bit ever since I last saw you. So what is up with you?" explained Rachel.

"Nothing really, but it hasn't been the same not seeing you." Finn said lovingly.

"Finn, you should get a move on. It has been like two years since we broke up. We have talked, but not that much since then." Rachel exclaimed.

"I am sorry about that. I tried to move on many times, but no one can compare to you in the distance. You are my star." Finn was telling her.

"Finn, I have moved on. I know I am your star that is why I was guessing you came here tonight with me. I have a relationship, but to be honest he does compare to you." Rachel told him honestly.

"So, you realized I came here for you. You were right, but I realized in the past two years that when I first proposed that I wasn't ready. But know I am. I want to marry you again."Finn said without really hearing the compliment that Rachel gave him.

Rachel all shocked and confused didn't know how to respond at first. Before she could answer their food came. They ate in silent and after they finished eating she decided what to say. So she said, "Finn give me your word that you are ready for me and then maybe I will answer your question."

"Rachel Barbara Berry, I give you my word that I will not break your heart again and with not dump you before the wedding again. Lastly, I promise I will not leave you ever again." Finn stated with all of his heart. When he was stating it they were leaving the restaurant.

Rachel finally told Finn her answer to his proposal, "I guess seeing after that beautiful speech. My answer is….. YES!"Finn hugged her and kissed her. He got out the old ring and put it on her finger. They held hands until they reacted her car. When she reacted her car he opened the car door for her. She said, "Thank you kind sir." And buckled up and rolled down the window to continue talking to him. "But no one can know now. And you have to move to New York with me. Because I am not ever-moving away from this great city."

"That is why I didn't call you and that is why I came up here. After I heard from Kurt that you were in a show I had to make my move. But before I came here I had a plan to catch up more." Finn told her.

"What could it possibly be?" Rachel asked him.

"A week trip to a small town in Virginia. The town is named Mystic Falls and it supposable has vampires living in it." Finn said in a spooky voice.

"Sounds like fun, but I would have to do a quick leave of absence from the show that week. So, when it you have the trip planed?" Rachel explained.

"On Sunday, we are going to check in." Finn answered her.

"Good thing, too. That is the week that we get off. Another person from the group will not be in town, so for some reason they gave the cast off." Rachel said happily.

"See you tomorrow then. Or I will call you later." Finn got in before Rachel was leaving I her car. All that Rachel could think about is how she is going to tell her boyfriend it was over. He was so nice to her. She just couldn't believe that she did that to Klaus. When she came home she just went up to bed and fell asleep. On her bed side clock it read 11:00 o'clock pm. She did not see Klaus in the house when she went to sleep. He left right after because she didn't see him.

At the hotel that Finn way staying at, he texted Kurt. She said yes. Kurt texted back, I knew she would. Finn texted everything about the evening and Kurt texted him. I wonder who her ex is. That guy is probably pissed off. Finn thought about that and didn't respond back because he wanted to end the night in a happy thought.

(That is the end of glee. In the next one it will say more about vampires.)


	2. Twilight

Second part of chapter one. I'm excited and I hope you like it. Review. Again I do not own any characters of names of places. Hope you like it.

Twilight

(Four years ago) "Bella can I please go into your mind again. It is one of the only things that give me pleaser. "Edward Cullen asks his wife, Isabella Swan Cullen.

"One of the only things that give you pleaser. Maybe I shouldn't let you in it as often then." Bella answers him. She loved Edward more than her whole life. If it was his death or hers, she would choose hers. She knew that he would say different. But if it was Renesmee life or theirs, they would both take theirs because they loved their daughter so much. Many vampires knew that was the whole truth to that. Renesmee was their biological child and that wasn't unusual. It was to them because Edward is a vampire and was told that they probably wouldn't be able to have a child. Bella knew that and still wanted Edward. After they were married, on the honeymoon they did it and about a week later Bella found out she was pregnant. She was human when she had Renesmee. Know she was a vampire like Edward and had a daughter half human and half vampire. She loved her life except that Jacob Black loved her daughter before she really got to know her. Jake was her best friend and loved him like a brother. He had a secret, he was a shape shifter. When he looked into Renesmee or as he likes to call her Nessie eyes, he was imprinted to her. People wanted to kill Nessie because they thought she was an immortal child and what Bella knew from that was the kids were really bad. After they 'talked' Nessie was allowed to live.

"So is that a yes Bella." Edward said as it broke Bella's thoughts.

"Sure it is a yes." Bella said in an angry tone. Bella didn't think of it again.

(Present) "Edward do you want to know what I'm thinking." Bella asked him.

"Yes!" he answered right after she asked.

"I was going to tell you," Bella retorted. Edward wasn't as excited after she said that. "What is on my mind is that I think that we need a second honeymoon."

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Edward said.

"I was actually researching vampires. One town said that they had vampires. The town is called Mystic Falls. I thought it would be cool if we saw if it was true or not."

"That sounds cool, but are you sure that you don't want to go see Isle Esme again."

"Yes, I am positive that I want to go to the town. It is in Virginia of all places. It is almost always sunny there."

"No wonder they are discovered. They are probably living in the shadows. If we go there maybe we can have new brother or sister." Edward laughed after his remark.

"Laugh all you like. I think it would be fun. We could go site seeing at night."

"Whatever you want Bella, but what about the others."

"We don't tell them anything. "

"Have you forgot Alice, she probably knows. We pick a hotel right before we leave. "

"Ok when do you want to leave?"

"I was thinking check in on Sunday."

(End of the twilight part. This is way more than what my draft had by the way. )


	3. The Vampire Diaries

Last part of chapter one. Once again I do not own any of this. I hope you like this. Comment

The Vampire Diaries

(Four years ago) As Elena Gilbert was driving she was thinking about her two loves. Their names are Damon and Stefan Salvortore. She loved Stefan first and loved him way more than Damon. She loved Damon because he gave her something that Stefan didn't. She was driving to tell them which one of them that she loved more than the other. When a person was standing in the middle of the road on the bridge. Elena didn't see then until the last minute and drove off the bridge. She knew at least she wouldn't become a vampire. She called Stefan before she fainted in the river. When Stefan heard the water and he knew that it was Elena with the caller ID. He called Damon to help get Elena out of the river.

Bonnie Bennett, Elena's friend felt something and started to leave her house. At the time, Carline Forbes, Matt Donavan, Jeremy Gilbert, and Tyler Smallwood were talking about how they should plan a party soon. Caroline was the first to realize that Bonnie was leaving and asked, "Bonnie, why in the world are you leaving?"

Bonnie answered her as she opened the house door, "Elena is drowning in the river." After everyone heard that the all got to the door and left the house. On the way there, they were all silent and were praying that Elena would be alive when they got her. Finally when they made it to the river Stefan had just pulled out Elena from her car. She looked like a toy doll. Bonnie didn't want to say anything, but knew that she wouldn't make it as a human, from this accident. So, she told Stefan, " You have to change her. If you don't she will die. I will use all my power to keep her heart beating until you can give her enough blood, so she can change."

Stefan was happy for Bonnie's help. But Damon had heard the end of Bonnie speech to Stefan. Damon was the one who spoke, "Thank you Bonnie. But dear Stefan isn't strong enough to help her. That is why he called me." Stefan was happy that Damon was here, but hated the thought that Damon got to change her. But Stefan knew the truth that Elena never wants to be a vampire. Damon knew that she didn't want to be a vampire, but did not know how much she really didn't want to be like them. All Stefan knew is that he wanted Elena to live as a vampire or a human.

(Present) Elena was thinking about how to tell Stefan that they were going to have people living in the house. She started to think about the past. She was happy that she got to live on, but whenever she thought of her human life it was sad. All of her family, except for Jeremy was alive. So, she tried to forget all of the sad times as a human. When she had woke up as a vampire she was crying. She yelled and screamed at all of her friends. She ran away for two months. They all looked for her, but couldn't find her. When she came out of the shadows, she was a changed person. She came back in town dressed in all black. No one realized it was her at first because she changed. She used to have brown hair now it was blonde. She would never wear black, but she came all in black. She was more like Katherine at first. She went from one person to the next. Her first person she went to was Damon. He loved her and her look even the more now. When she left him, she went to Matt. Matt did like the look as much, but was happy to see her again. Next, she went to Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, and Jeremy. They were like Matt and was happy to have her back. Last, she went to Stefan. He was so happy to have her back. He told her that she can still be the same Elena, she was. But all Elena wanted to do to Stefan was love him. She told him what her answer was that night. He didn't really care about that now, but smiled after she told him that. As time went on she became more of her old self. Damon wasn't happy that she went all the way back to normal, but the only thing that she kept was the blonde hair. Damon wasn't happy when Stefan proposed to Elena. He was angry at Elena when she said yes to Stefan. Even though he had no chance at Elena now, he still loved her. Stefan and Elena just went to Los Vegas to get married. (End of flashback).

She started to walk to Stefan and her room when Damon distracted her. She walked into the living room of the Salvortore boarding house. "Damon, what in the world are you doing?" Elena asked him because he was of the ledge again.

"Why is it not easy to see? I am trying to impress you." Damon said sarcastically. But he actually was trying to impress her. Once a week he would try to impress Elena with little things. Sometimes he would send anonymous letters and gifts to her. He still really loved her. Elena left without a word back to Damon.

She had to tell Stefan right know. She entered their room and was grabbed from the back. The person behind her said, "Guess who."

"Ok. I know it is not Damon because he is in the living room. I know it is not Caroline and Bonnie because they don't song like a guy. I know it is not Matt, Tyler, or Jeremy because they are playing Xbox at Matt's house. So, it must be my love, Stefan." Elena guessed in a laughing way. She spun around and kissed Stefan. Before she could forget she said, "Stefan we are going to have a full house next week."

"Why is that love?" Stefan asked her before he kissed her again.

"People actually booked here. To be exact two couples are going to be staying here." Elena told him and kissed him again.

Stefan said, "Ok. We can have them in the two guest rooms."Elena relieved kissed Stefan.

End of Chapter one. Chapter two will probably everyone getting ready and coming to the Salvoratore boarding house.


End file.
